


To Touch

by inspiritchingu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiritchingu/pseuds/inspiritchingu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu and Woohyun dance a passionate tango.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustForGyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustForGyu/gifts).



It just happens somehow. Sunggyu remembers Woohyun talking last night but he can't remember what he said. He just remembers how plump and full Woohyun's lips looked. Woohyun was biting his lower lip, avoiding Sunggyu's eyes. It immediately blocked Sunggyu's hearing and all he actually heard were his lewd thoughts of ravaging Woohyun's lips infront of a couple dozen people in the restaurant they were eating at. So it just happens somehow.

Sunggyu shakes off the thoughts and sighs heavily. If his cock just didn't get the better of him, he would have saved himself from the most embarrassing thing to happen in his life.

"Hyung, please. Again," Woohyun practically groans wiping off his sweat as he goes to the set his iPod again. He adds, almost whining, "Please focus."

Sunggyu is very hot and bothered. It has everything to do with the bad ventilation of the room and nothing to do with how passionate Woohyun gets. So Sunggyu wipes off his sweat and gulps as much water as he can before Woohyun raises his eyebrow.

Awkwardly, Sunggyu walks to the center of the room and the music starts. It's about to happen again and Sunggyu mutters to himself about the need to focus. They will never be done until he gets it right, just the way Woohyun wants.

And what Woohyun wants is more than what Sunggyu can give. In his defense, Sunggyu is trying very hard, trying very hard to contain his raging boner especially when Woohyun turns to him so harshly and he's literally a breath away. It takes all his will power to not just kiss his lover and take him. But just before he can take that chance, Woohyun pushes him away like he means it and Sunggyu is left in a daze looking clueless and he forgets the next move. He totters and tries to chase Woohyun but Woohyun frowns and points to the other direction. With gritted teeth, Woohyun exclaims, "The other side! You're supposed to side step for eight counts then rush to me as I rush to you."

"Oh," Sunggyu dumbly says. "Okay."

"Do you want to do this or not, hyung?"

"Of course, I do!" Sunggyu shouts.

Woohyun sighs. "You know what, I'll just call Howon."

"No, I agreed to this. I'll learn this right away," Sunggyu bargains.

"It's been a long night, hyung. I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I shouldn't have asked you in the first place."

"What? No! I can manage," Sunggyu explains grabbing Woohyun's wrist. "I want you to win this."

"It's just a stupid contest. You have work tomorrow and we can't practice all night."

Sunggyu sighs in defeat so he walks Woohyun out and pretends to be on his way home too.

On the sidewalk, he anxiously waits for Dongwoo to pick up his call.

"HeyDongwooIneedyoutoteachmetangoI'mcomingtoyourplacenow" is what he says after Dongwoo croaks out a "Hello?"

"What? Who is this?"

"It's Sunggyu. Wake up. You need to teach me tango."

"Hyung? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yes, that's why I'm going to your house. Let's practice in your basement."

"You're talking too fast."

The irony of Dongwoo's response leaves Sunggyu laughing but he soon explains himself further as he walks two more blocks before reaching Dongwoo.

Dongwoo groans standing up. "Let's see if I got this correctly." He enunciates the words slowly, "Woohyun entered a dance competition on a whim and he told you two nights before and it's very important that you two win it together?"

"Yes, yes," Sunggyu nods solemnly. "I'm at your doorstep by the way. Open the door."

Dongwoo shakes his head throwing his phone on the bed. Love can make people stupid, Dongwoo concludes.

"Hey wait," Sunggyu says after saying it twenty times upon entering Dongwoo's house.

Dongwoo groans, "What is it this time?"

"I forgot to ask Woohyun what the title of the song was."

"Stop calling Woohyun! You already asked him if he got home safely, if he pooped before sleeping, if he brushed his teeth before sleeping, if he needs you to sing him to sleep! Ah, hyung! Don't you think you're being too much?" Dongwoo shouts. After calming down, he says gently, "Hyung, you should focus. This is for Woohyun. You said you wanted to surprise him with how good you've gotten right? Well the song isn't important. Once you've got the feel to it, you can lead him to the bedroom for everyone's sake."

Sunggyu chokes on air while Dongwoo laughs.

Once set up, Sunggyu stands infront of the huge mirror in Dongwoo's basement, which the younger uses for his own dance practicing.

The music starts with the strings in piano allegreto building up to a mezo-forte allegro along with drums. Dongwoo instructs Sunggyu to close his eyes. "Legend says tango originated as a dance between a prostitute and her pimp."

Sunggyu frowns. "Spare me the bullshit. I just need to learn the steps."

Dongwoo clicks his tongue and stops the music. "You're wrong, hyung. That's like you telling me that you don't need to know what the lyrics mean when you sing a song."

Sunggyu closes his eyes once again and relaxes his mind as Dongwoo suggested. He hears the strings and he feels tension. "The song is about a bad girl. She is bad to you."

Sunggyu snorts but Dongwoo continues. "Think of her as Woohyun. You're the lead so you need to convey your feelings toward him."

"You're afraid that he's ruining you." The piano softly starts playing as the constant drum beat stops. "He shakes you up and then suddenly leaves."

Indeed, Woohyun holds too much power over Sunggyu and it takes Sunggyu all his might to resist and restrain himself but it seems nothing at all to Woohyun.

"Every time you see him, you see a new side to him and you can never get used to him."

The music ignites fire in Sunggyu once the strings unite with the loud beat again, one he's known before but he just never given recognition. Because he thinks sparks are good, sparks are exciting but fire is dangerous and fire can burn.

Sunggyu thinks of Woohyun when Dongwoo says, "Tango is a dance of passion. You need the emotions to fill you up but only up to the brim. You must restrain at some point because he is provoking you." Sunggyu nods. "And, it is of the utmost importance that you provoke him too. You need to rile him up the way he riles you up. You need to show him your feelings. Your anger. Your frustration."

Woohyun's smile has always been mysterious to Sunggyu. Woohyun smiles at everything. Woohyun smiles even when his eyes cry. Woohyun says he's happy even when everything is hard. Woohyun never tells Sunggyu when he has problems. He lies. He always lies. Sunggyu always has to beat the truth out of him. It's frustrating. It's very frustrating because all Sunggyu wants is to make Woohyun happy.

"Everything is fading away and he is all you see," Dongwoo continues with the exact same intensity that's been filling up the room. "You need to grab hold of him because you're going to lose him. You can't let him go."

Even when Sunggyu doesn't remember how or why he loves Woohyun, he's taking this leap and betting it all on Woohyun. He has never been one to publicly show his affection in grand ways but if it is for Woohyun, there is no question. Woohyun needs to know he is serious about him and he is there for him no matter what. Silly contests or even when he has diarrhea.

Sunggyu starts giggling when the song stops and Dongwoo groans yet again. "Well, it's okay," he says exhasperatedly. "You don't need to take it too hard. I can teach you easier ways."

But Sunggyu's eyes light up and he can't erase the big smile off his face. "Dongwoo, wow, that was really something."

"What?"

"I understand," Sunggyu says. "I understand this dance."

Dongwoo looks at him dubiously.

"You need sleep and it's a big day tomorrow," Sunggyu says as he pats Dongwoo's shoulder. "Thank you. I really owe you one."

"I think I need to know what time and where this contest will be."

Sunggyu laughs his big fake laugh as he rushes upstairs and out of Dongwoo's house.

The next day, Sunggyu wears a black suit with a red bowtie. He styled his hair up. He looks sharp and a little late. He spots Woohyun outside the venue anxiously pacing back and forth, phone at hand. Sunggyu cheerily calls his boyfriend's attention. Woohyun is wearing a white suit and a blue bowtie. He dyed his hair blond which, in Sunggyu's eyes, make him look angelic. He almost didn't recognize him if it weren't for how he always watches how Woohyun walks, of course with no intention of admiring his butt.

"Is this the part where you kiss me and I take you away?" Sunggyu jokes.

Woohyun hits his arm and then pulls, more like drags, him into the building. "We're number seven," he informs.

They watch the other contestants dance and Sunggyu's nerves start getting the better of him which Woohyun notices so he holds his hyung's hand. "It's okay if we don't win," Woohyun whispers. "I only wanted to experience something exciting and if it's with hyung, I feel like I can do it."

Sunggyu blushes at the sudden confession. He has never been good with words so he only manages, "Me too."

It's all too soon when they're called to the dance floor.

The music starts and Sunggyu looks into Woohyun's eyes. He needs to show him how he feels about him. He needs to show him what Woohyun makes him feel.

Sunggyu holds Woohyun close, his right hand securing Woohyun and propping his arm laterally. He steps forward not dropping his gaze from Woohyun. He kicks and interlocks his leg to Woohyun's slowly dragging down before going to his previous position.

Woohyun kicks the air with his opposite foot and locks his leg with Sunggyu's pulling him closer, making Sunggyu feel his growing bulge, dragging his leg down and consequently making Sunggyu feel the bulge down his leg. Sunggyu groans internally. Woohyun is the definition of a tease. Woohyun pulls away from him, but not so because Sunggyu grabs his other hand so they're arm's width apart. He pulls Woohyun into him and Woohyun locks his leg on Sunggyu's again. This time, Sunggyu pulls him closer, fastening his hand once again on Woohyun's back. Leaning to the side, he displays Woohyun's left leg stopping it with his foot.

He thinks, I won't let you go, you can't escape me.

He leads Woohyun to stand upright and pull him away just so. Woohyun does a vine step snapping his head to the music as if symbolizing how he has been headstrong in all his decisions that confuse Sunggyu. But Sunggyu holds him firmly, as how he is always there for Woohyun.

Abruptly Sunggyu stops him and twirls him around until Woohyun turns to leave. Sunggyu holds him back, leg at a forty five degree angle. He pulls Woohyun into him, with Woohyun's back facing him. He then drags his hand along Woohyun's torso down to his thigh as he smells him from shoulder up to his ear. Woohyun pushes him back and away like Sunggyu has pushed his limits and has been too aggressive so he turns away, side stepping, sensing where Woohyun is.

Suddenly, there are hands on Sunggyu's chest and a leg on his hip, a body pressing onto his back. He glances and Woohyun looks like he's purring against him. He grabs Woohyun's hand and turns him to face him. Woohyun spins and Sunggyu pulls him in. There is more tension as Sunggyu leads Woohyun into the dance once again. He steps and Woohyun takes a step back. Sunggyu takes a step back and pulling Woohyun to him. Like a mad man, he spins Woohyun closely to him watching Woohyun's face change from defiance into pure lust. He holds him and bends him down.

They're face to face and Sunggyu can feel Woohyun's breath on his lips but his eyes never leave Woohyun's eyes. The steady gaze is broken when Woohyun moves in to capture Sunggyu's lips. For a moment, Sunggyu is stunned but he closes his eyes and kisses him back with equal fervor.


End file.
